Like A Bad Dream
by Darkangel81
Summary: Sequel to my story Family. Max is forced to leave her little family. Of course it's ML. Final chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm just doing this for fun. The characters belong to whoever owns them, though they don't use them.  
  
A/N: This is a sequel to my story Family. Maybe you should read that first if you haven't or can't remember.  
  
**  
  
Like a bad dream  
  
**  
  
Ever since Max had returned with Hope, Logan had become a different person. He had indulged himself in work with a new enthusiasm, but he still spent as much time as possible with Max and their child. Max stayed at home as the little girl kept her busy and Logan had convinced her that she really didn't have to work for the money. Once Hope was a little older she could still return to Jam Pony.  
  
**  
  
Logan squinted at the sun shining in his face. For the past three months Max had made a habit of opening the curtains when she got up, which was a lot earlier than he did. Both she and their daughter didn't seem to need much sleep. Usually she took the baby for a walk before Logan even stirred. When he entered the kitchen in the morning she had usually already brewed coffee, the only kitchen skill she had mastered so far.  
  
This sunny morning Logan had a weird feeling deep down, like something was about to happen, something bad. He shook his head and sat up, still a little sleepy, but hoping he could shake that feeling off.  
  
He sat silently and could faintly hear Max in the kitchen. On the floor in front of the bed there lay an array of toys and baby clothes. "Get a grip," he scolded himself and quickly transferred to his wheelchair to go through his morning routine.  
  
Out of an impulse he wheeled towards the sound sin the kitchen instead of going straight to the bathroom and couldn't help but smile at the scene that played out before his eyes. Max sat on one of the high stool, her back to him, Hope sat on the counter in front of her, munching on a banana happily. When she saw her Dad she let out a high pitched scream and dropped the fruit much to Max's dismay. She frowned for a second, but then turned around, smiling, then took the baby and stood up to hand her to Logan.  
  
"Morning." She gave him a kiss and let her hand linger on his bare chest for a second before she let him take Hope.  
  
"Morning, sunshine."  
  
"You're better talkin' about me," Max teased him.  
  
"I regard you two as a package, you know."  
  
"I can live with that."  
  
Suddenly Max tensed and straightened, her hand still resting on Logan's shoulder.   
  
"What?" Logan frowned, but Max held up a hand to tell him to stay silent.  
  
Catlike, she sneaked towards the front door, leaving Logan behind with a struggling baby. He couldn't really move as he needed both hands to hold Hope tight. She had sensed the sudden tension of her mother and was restless.  
  
A minute later he heard voices, but couldn't understand what they said or recognize the sound of the voices apart from Max's. But he would recognize hers everywhere.  
  
Logan looked up and tried to twist around when he heard steps coming closer.  
  
"Jondy!" Her frowned at the seriousness in the faces of the two sisters. "What happened?" He had that sinking feeling that this was not going to turn out well.  
  
The girls looked at each other before Max wordlessly took Hope from his lap so he was free to move. "Max!?"  
  
Jondy looked up, taking a deep breath and nodding at her sister.  
  
"Zack's been caught," Max explained tonelessly. Her eyes betrayed all the confusion she just felt and Logan immediately realized what this had to mean, but he didn't want to say it out loud, afraid this would make it become real.   
  
"Last night he was compromised. Krit was with him, but he could escape. They didn't show much interest in him," Jondy explained. She seemed a lot calmer than her sister. "We need to get him out."  
  
"What do you want to do?" Logan watched his fingers play with the rims of his chair.  
  
Max held Hope tight and swallowed. "You know what we have to do."  
  
"It's too risky!" Logan's voice pitched He couldn't let Max go, he couldn't face losing her again. He had only gotten her back some weeks ago. This had to be some cruel joke. He was suddenly freezing as he sat there bare-chested.  
  
Max gave the baby to Jondy and motioned for Logan to follow her to the living room. She sat down on the couch, wordlessly handed him a shirt that had still been lying there and waited until he had stopped in front of her and thrown the shirt over his head.  
  
He leaned forward. Elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands.  
  
"Logan?" She carefully reached out for his arm and caressed it gently. "I'm so sorry, but I have to help him."  
  
"I know." Logan answered miserably. "But I can't lose you, Max. I can't go through all that again. It almost killed me."  
  
Max could see a tear in his eye and the panic he felt was plainly evident in his handsome features.  
  
Max felt like she needed to comfort him. "I promise to come back, and when I do we'll get married, have more babies and live happily ever after." She intently looked at him. "But now I need to help Zack, I owe it to him. I would already be dead, Logan."  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
Max leaned in and gave him a long soft kiss, like she needed to savour the feel of his lips on hers. "I love you."  
  
Logan closed his eyes when the contact was broken and Max could hardly stand to see him like that. She knew that she asked for a lot here. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Logan smiled sadly and looked up. "You don't have to be. Just come back."  
  
"I swear." She got up and walked back to the kitchen where Jondy was waiting with Hope in her arms.  
  
"Let's go," Max said emotionlessly. She embraced her daughter tightly for a moment. "Take good care of you Daddy, okay?"  
  
Then she handed her to Logan. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Take care."  
  
She couldn't stand looking at her little family a single moment longer. She knew she put it all on the line, but Zack was her family, too. Her siblings would do the same for her.  
  
TBC… 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the idea, so don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Just enjoy!  
  
Oh, and sorry about the many spelling mistakes. I hope I got rid of some of them- thanks to Steffi!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 2  
  
**  
  
Logan just sat there and stared at the closed door for a long time. He felt empty and drained. Why had he let her go?  
  
Why did that have to happen to them?  
  
What had they done to deserve all this?  
  
But he knew the answer, this was part of the lives they had chosen to live. Max couldn't turn her back on who she was and where she came from. He had known right from the start what he was getting himself into and he had willingly taken the risk. Now he would just have to find a way to deal with the consequences. If only it wasn't so damn hard!  
  
*  
  
Finally he woke from his thoughts and realized that he still had his daughter sitting in his lap, quietly. She seemed to sense something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Well, I guess it's just the two of us now. What do you say? We're gonna have a shower and then go for a walk?" He made sure Hope sat securely in his lap and wheeled himself to the bathroom.   
  
Now he would have to improvise. Maybe he should delay the shower and just brush his teeth.  
  
He forced himself to function, he couldn't allow himself to let go. For Hope's sake he had to continue.  
  
He played the baby in the bathtub for a lack of alternatives, knowing how fast she could crawl already, and to his relief she didn't seem to mind. With big eyes she looked up at him and then tried to reach the faucet, but fortunately couldn't. He grinned and busied himself with his toothbrush, making odd sounds to keep Hope occupied. One look in the mirror and he decided against a shave. Max always preferred his stumble anyway…Max…he forcefully pushed back from the sink.  
  
"Okay, I'm already done, sweetie. How about I'm gonna slip into the exoskeleton and we head down to the market?" He desperately needed something to occupy his mind. He didn't think he could deal with a single moment of leaning back and letting go and let the pain of Max's sudden departure surface. He was too scared his heart would break into a thousand pieces. The dull and constant ache in his stomach that threatened to leave him breathless was bad enough.  
  
Fifteen minutes later he left the apartment with Hope in her stroller. She made happy sounds when she felt the sun shining on her face and the slight breeze caressing her dark hair.   
  
For the moment her Mom was forgotten and Logan envied her for that. He still couldn't believe it, Max was going to fight Manticore already again – and no matter what she had promised, they had both been aware of the fact that there was no guarantee that she would make it back unharmed.  
  
Deep in thoughts he made his way to the market and bough whatever he thought they might need, fruits, vegetables, meat. Later, he wouldn't even remember he had purchased those things.  
  
**  
  
Back in the apartment he decided to let Hope sleep right where she had fallen asleep in her stroller. He dropped the bags on the island counter in the kitchen and wheeled Hope into the living room. That was where the first spasm hit him, he barely managed to stay upright, only by clinging to the wall desperately he made it through the erratic movements of his legs.  
  
The couch was only a few feet away so he eventually risked to push off the wall, but never made it over there. The spasms reached up to his upper back and made him sink to the floor with gritted teeth. He awkwardly twisted around until he managed to switch the exoskeleton off. 'When it rains it pours,' he thought through the pain and then looked around. There he was sitting on the floor of the living room, legs movelessly outstretched in front of him. 'You have nothing to be ashamed of, I know who you are.' The memories made it hard to breathe and he quickly blinked to get rid of them. His gaze fell on Hope who was still sound asleep in her stroller, unaware of her dad's pain.  
  
With the exo switched off the spasms decreased immediately and two minutes later he shoved his body over to the couch and lifted himself up. Taking a deep breath he sat back.  
  
When he opened his eyes again, he finally realized that he was trapped. From painful experience he knew that he could not risk switching on the exoskeleton again. And his chair was patiently waiting next to the workout table where he had slipped into the exo earlier.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed, tears stinging in his eyes. His desperation threatened to overwhelm him when he heard the door to his apartment being unlocked. For a moment he dared to hope that things had turned out to be a false alarm and Max would be back.   
  
But Bling's calm voice quickly destroyed that fantasy. "Logan?"  
  
He felt too drained and tired to answer.  
  
"Logan? Where are…hey, what happened to you?" Bling took in the sight of Hope sitting in her stroller, sound asleep, and Logan sitting on the couch, no wheelchair in reach, and the exoskeleton over his leather boots making no sounds. "Exo shorted out or spasms?"  
  
"At least I made it back home," was Logan's answer, his face contorting in pain when he tried to sit up straighter.   
  
Bling nodded in understanding. "I'll get your chair and you get out of that machine."  
  
*  
  
Bling waited patiently for Logan to undress and then transfer to the wheelchair, clad in his boxers and t-shirt.  
  
"Could you watch Hope, I need to take a shower," he said shortly.  
  
"Sure. Where's Max?"  
  
Logan shrugged and wheeled past his friend.  
  
"Logan?" Bling asked alarmed.  
  
Logan stopped in his tracks and without turning to face the other man he explained, "She's gone." He swallowed. "Zack's been caught, they went to get him back."  
  
"I'm sorry," Bling whispered, only slowly comprehending the full impact of his friend's elaboration. "When will she be back?"  
  
"I don't know. Days, weeks…" he couldn't say out loud what he was really thinking. 'NEVER!' What if the right answer was never?  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Logan shook his head almost imperceptibly. "No, I'm not." Suddenly all his fear and panic seemed to overwhelm him. "God, I can't do this. I can't live without her. And Hope…I can't…without Max…how am I supposed to…to raise a child, me of all people! We both need her!"  
  
Bling took a deep breath and walked around so he was facing his friend, then he kneeled down. "Listen to me now." He looked straight at his friend until he felt that Logan was really willing to listen. "I know you pretty well, and I know how your mind works. But this time you can't allow yourself to let go. You have somebody to take care of. Hope needs you more than ever before. Got it?"  
  
Logan stared at him, doubt, sorrow and confusion still plainly visible in his features.  
  
"Got it?"  
  
Bling was right, he eventually decided. He would just have to be there for Hope now and trust Max that she would be back.  
  
Bling saw the change in Logan's expression and read it correctly. "Good, and now you go have a shower to clear your mind and then you concentrate on your job, on what you are really good at. Maybe we can find a way to help Max. What do we know?"  
  
Logan took a deep breath, glad that his friend was there to support him and open his eyes. "I'll be right back." 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Same as usual  
  
A/N: It's not very long, sorry about that.  
  
And thanks to OD for reading it and finding some spelling mistakes!!!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 3  
  
Fifteen minutes later they sat at his desk in the office, to mugs filled with steaming coffee in reach and Logan repeated what had happened that morning, seeing things clearer and less emotional now.  
  
"But Manticore was destroyed. Renfro is dead, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So who could have Zack now?" Bling tried to wrestle his index finger from Hope's tight grip and couldn't help but smile at the strong little girl sitting on his lap.  
  
Logan shrugged, watching his daughter unconsciously. She looked so small in the arms of that bear of a man. "There were plenty of people involved in Manticore. We couldn't possibly have found them all."  
  
"So it's possible some former Manticore employer might have something to do with it?"  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows. "Might be." He drummed his pen against the desk in front of him until it fell to the floor. Bending over to retrieve it, he continued. "But it doesn't make sense…"  
  
"What?"  
  
Logan sat upright again, the pen now pressed against his lips. "Renfro knew about Max's connection to Seattle, if anybody from Manticore would want to use an X-5 for whatever sick reason, they could easily have come after Max." A shiver ran down his spine at that thought. "She is the only one who doesn't live a hidden life."  
  
Bling scratched his bald head, then suddenly grinned. "So we need to check the files of those who left Manticore *before* Renfro got all that information. You still have old files, haven't you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Then let's get started."  
  
"It could take weeks to go through all files…"Logan thought about the tons of information he had stored away on one of his computers.  
  
"We've got nothing to lose, right?"  
  
Logan looked up, a small glimmer of hope and determination planted in his eyes. "No."  
  
**  
  
Max sat at the window of the rundown apartment where they had met Krit and Syl. She stared out at the rain. It's been three days since she had left Logan and Hope and nothing had been accomplished so far. Jondy and Krit had pleaded with her to stay and to avoid contacting Logan. They were soldiers on a mission after all and had to focus.  
  
The rain reminded her of Seattle, a typical day for her home town. Cindy and Sketchy would keep complaining about the rain, Logan would lock himself up in his office and she would resist the urge to climb the Space Needle. As much as she loved the feeling of freedom and comfort its height offered, she hated getting soaked through a little bit more. After all, she had feline DNA.  
  
She wondered how Logan was holding up, if Hope missed her. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice Jondy leaning against the wall next to her. She watched Max thoughtfully for a minute. "You really love that guy, don't you?"  
  
Max looked up. They had been there before. "Of course I do, more than anything else in my life."  
  
"Listen, I have thought about this. Maybe you should really stay out of this. You have a baby who needs you. I'm sorry I asked and forced you to come in the first place. It wasn't fair."  
  
Max shook her head. "It's been the right thing to do, and I'm gonna stay. I need to be here when my family needs me."  
  
"Logan and Hope are your family, too."  
  
"Yes, they are. But this doesn't mean I can dismiss you guys. And besides, I owe it to Zack. No, don't worry." Max smiled slightly. "I miss Logan and Hope terribly, but I am right where I need to be. This is who I am, I have learnt that I can't run from it." She stood up and embraced her sister.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"But I need to talk to Logan, I need to know that he and Hope are doing okay."  
  
"It's risky. We don't know if we are being watched."  
  
Max shook her head. "Do you seriously think someone could spy on four X-5s without any of them noticing? Not for three days." She let go of Jondy. "I'll go for a walk and look where I can find a phone."  
  
**  
  
Logan sat at his computer, weary. He'd worked for almost three days non-stop.  
  
Original Cindy had taken Hope for a walk and now he could listen her shoving the trolley back into the apartment. He watched tiredly as she placed the baby in her playpen.  
  
Giving him a smile she disappeared into the kitchen and returned to his office a minute later, carrying to mugs full of steaming coffee. "Getting anywhere?"  
  
Logan gratefully accepted the hot drink and then watched Cindy lean against his desk. It reminded him of Max and he had to swallow. Trying to hide his momentary sadness he ran a hand through his tousled hair and then rested his chin in the palm of his left hand.  
  
"It's slow going," he mumbled, absent-mindedly taking a sip.  
  
He almost choked on his coffee and Cindy immediately was alarmed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Give me a sec…" He hectically punched in orders and then leaned back, grinning widely. "I think I got something!"  
  
TBC… 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The usual!  
  
A/N: Well, first of all thank a lot for all your reviews, it's good to know there are a few people out there reading this!!  
  
Well, I'm sorry if Logan's appearing a little weak, and maybe he seems out of character, which is absolutely possible as everybody has his or her own opinion.  
  
I just think this is an extreme situation and who can blame any person for being a little desperate and "weak" when something like this happens? It doesn't mean I think Logan's a whiny, I actually think he's pretty strong- but in a situation like this. Come on, cut him/ me some slack here!  
  
On another matter: I've already written the whole story, unfortunately by hand, so I still have to find the time to type it, and I went through it again and tried to get a little more action into it- I'm just too bad at that! So whoever is expecting an action story might get disappointed. This is mainly about feelings. Guess I'm hopeless.  
  
Please keep writing (and reviewing) despite all the shortcomings (incl. grammar, vocabulary and spelling- no native speaker) - I'll try my best!!  
  
And now: Enjoy!!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 4  
  
*  
  
"I think I've got it!"  
  
"Cool, and now? You ain't got Max's number?"  
  
Logan sighed. "No. Damn it." He'd always hoped she would call so he could tell her he was doing some research and ask her for a way to contact her. He also desperately needed to hear her voice, to make sure she was alright. "I haven't heard from her ever since she left."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine." Cindy offered, understanding the deeper meaning, that this was not just about him giving her some information. "She's a big girl."  
  
"Yeah," he answered half-heartedly.  
  
"How are things going with Hope?"  
  
Logan shrugged. "Great. She misses Max. I try my best, but it's not the same. Apart from that, we're great." He took a sip to hide his desperation, but when he looked up at Cindy he realized that he hadn't fooled her and probably never could.   
  
"Okay. I miss her," he admitted, slightly ashamed of someone seeing through him like this. "I miss her so much. I know it's only been three days and I'm probably just overreacting - and it's totally unlike me. But I've been here before, and all those feelings seem to surface again. I'm so scared she won't be back. I can't go through it, not already again."  
  
Original Cindy looked at him intently. She was a little shocked he had spoken so openly, she hadn't expected that from the usually well-guarded guy who always seemed in control. "I do understand you, but I also know my Boo. If she said she will be back, she'll be back. She ain't a liar. Maybe a thief, sometimes, but no liar." She smiled, hoping to cheer him up a little.  
  
And indeed, she could see his lips move a little to form the slightest hint of a grin. "You really know her, huh?"  
  
Cindy nodded defiantly. "She ain't been my homegirl for nothin'." She stood up straighter, raising her eyebrows. "And now will you wheel your skinny white ass in that kitchen of yours and whip up some culinary miracle? You need to eat, and I'll make sure of that. Don't want Max to kick my ass when she comes back and you're all skin'n bones."  
  
Logan sighed. He couldn't do much else anyway, not until Max…suddenly the phone rang and he spun around and answered breathlessly after the second ring. "Yeah?"  
  
"Hi, how's my favourite houseman?"  
  
"Max! Oh my God, you're okay, right?"  
  
"'Course I am. How's my baby doing?"  
  
"She's great," Logan stammered. "We just miss you."  
  
"I miss ya, too."  
  
"When will you be back?" He knew it was a childish question, but he couldn't help it.  
  
"I dunno. We've gotten nowhere so far. Logan, I can't talk …"  
  
"Listen, I've done some research. Bling and I figured that whoever went after Zack had to be involved in Manticore one way or the other. We decided to look into those who had left Manticore before the whole Renfro episode, or else they would easily have found you," Logan quickly explained.  
  
"Makes sense," Max agreed, the idea of someone coming after her while in Seattle with her family sent a shiver down her spine.  
  
"Well, good thing I'd kept all the files I'd found back when I did all the research on Manticore after you were… gone. Well, I started to go through all former employees and only minutes ago I came up with one weird thing: a doctor and a psychiatrist whose only connection is that they lost their jobs at the same time, for similar reasons: betrayal. Apparently they had tried to steal secret information. I can't say what kind of information, but that's not so important I think. Anyway, four days ago they both happened to book rooms in the same motel in Denver, Colorado. Wasn't that where Zack was kidnapped?"  
  
He heard Max whistle. "Could you follow their track any further?"  
  
"One of the guys rented a van in Denver. He hasn't returned it yet, but he got a ticket for speeding in a small town in Montana the day before yesterday."  
  
"Can you give me all the information on the guys and the car you have?"  
  
"Sure. Dr. Steven Sullivan and Dr. Thomas Fenner…" He rambled down all the information he had, knowing that Max would remember it all. The he fell silent, not knowing what else to say, but not wanting to end the call either. "Max…" he started hoarsely.  
  
"Logan…"  
  
"I know you have to do that, but please be careful."  
  
"Of course. Haven't I always?"  
  
"Can you give me a number where I can get in touch with you? Anything?"  
  
"Logan, please, don't…"  
  
"I know." In fact he had known the answer. For a soldier on a mission like she was now, it would be a fatal faux pas.  
  
"I have to go."  
  
"Sure." He swallowed.  
  
"Hug Hope and tell her I love her and miss her awfully."  
  
"Of course." He could hear her voice crack.  
  
"And I miss you," she whispered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you, too." And then he could hear the connection being broken. He slowly reached for the headset he had been wearing and took it off. He wriggled the cable around the earpiece and put it down on his desk.  
  
Then he sat there, motionless, staring into emptiness until he felt arms come around his shoulders.  
  
Original Cindy's unexpected gesture and the unusual physical touch with another person other than Max, Hope or Bling, was almost his undoing. For a second he allowed himself to feel the comfort, then he took a deep breath and reached out for the young woman's hand. "Thank you," he whispered.  
  
"You're welcome." She squeezed his hand. "And now let's get movin'. I'm starving!"  
  
TBC…  
  
**  
  
What do you think?   
  
Is Logan way out of character? Then I could maybe give it another shot? 


	5. Chapter 5

BLUE stuff are only suggestion.. remember this is your story and you have to do what you like...   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and do not intend to make money by writing this or anything.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews. And M/L Only, what's Logan should be oomph?:- )  
  
Have fun!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 5  
  
*  
  
Another six days passed without any news from Max. Logan tried to keep track of the two suspects, but they seemed to be more careful, have vanished – or it had been a wrong lead in the first place. Hell, it had sure been a completely wrong assumption. After all, it had only been based on two guys booking rooms in the same hotel. They had worked together, maybe they were friends, or maybe they didn't even know the other way there, too.  
  
Life was full of coincidences.  
  
The longer he thought about it, the more obvious it seemed that he had been wrong. He had sent Max and her siblings to a whole other state, and they had lost precious time. How could he have done that?  
  
Hope crying woke him from his thoughts. He quickly made his way over to the bedroom. She was lying in her small bed, which did not have the usual high safety piling because he would have a hard time reaching her from his sitting position. Now that she was close to learning to walk they would have to figure out something else, he mused. Right, we.  
  
He sighed again when he positioned his daughter in his lap. "Can't stop thinking about your Mommy, huh? You miss her? Me too. But she will be back, and till then we're just gonna have to try to have some fun, okay?"  
  
In answer, Hope twisted around and grabbed his glasses. He couldn't help but laugh. "Leaving those to me just doesn't agree with you, huh?" he gently, but firmly placed her in his lap again and adjusted his spectacles. When she finally sat still, satisfied with hitting his thigh and wriggling the fabric of his baggy pants he wheeled to the kitchen to prepare dinner for his daughter.  
  
After that he busied himself with bathing the baby. He realized that she was basically too big for the sink, but right now he didn't have much of a choice. He had never bathed her in the deep bathtub and wasn't sure if that was a good idea from his awkward position. But he had learnt to improvise and deal with tricky situations. Bathing his daughter was something he definitely was able to do.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Bathroom!"  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
He laughed. "I'm bathing Hope, you are free to come in!"  
  
Cindy's face appeared around the corner. "HI. I thought I'd spent the evening with my favourite DVD player owner." She smiled and waved a DVD in front of his face. "Lord of the Rings, special edition. Wizards, hobbits, Urukays, the whole deal. Three movies."  
  
"Isn't each like three hours long?" Logan lifted the baby from the sink and made Cindy a sign to spread the fluffy towel on the low table in the corner.  
  
"Right, but it's not like we have to watch them all tonight."  
  
"Good." He efficiently prepared Hope for the night and Cindy stayed with him, telling him about her day at work and how annoying Normal was with his continuously 'bip bip bip'.  
  
*  
  
Eventually Hope was settled in for the night and asleep. Logan wheeled to the living room where Cindy had made herself comfortable on the couch. He was surprised that she had even brought comfortable pants and a T-Shirt that was a lot bigger than her usual outfits.   
  
"Don't say a word," she warned him. "When I once get the chance to watch one of the best movies of all times lying on a comfy couch, a big screen TV in front of me and a nice guy next to me, I wanna be comfortable," she smiled mischievously.  
  
Logan grinned and tiredly transferred himself to the couch next to her. "Oh, I forgot. There are potato chips and coke in the kitchen. And if you want some wine help yourself." Cindy frowned for a second. There was an evil glint in his eyes, but she couldn't figure it out. Suspiciously she got up and turned around when she heard him let out a triumphant scream. He was waving the soft blanket she'd been covered with before over his head.  
  
"Original Cindy ain't gonna forget that. You better watch out."  
  
"That a threat?"  
  
She chose not to answer and walked to the kitchen gracefully instead.  
  
When she returned with a bowl of chips, a bottle of coke and two glasses she plopped down next to him, vigorously conquering half the blanket and tugging her feet beneath. Then she looked at him carefully, he looked tired. "You know, if you feel like going to bed…"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Don't really wanna sleep anyway."  
  
"Nightmares?" She asked sympathetically.  
  
He nodded. Cindy was a good friend and he felt like he could let his guards down with her. That was something Max had taught him; that bottling up all his feelings sometimes wasn't the best thing to do. "Each time I wake up, I realize that she is not here. That hurts." He broke the eye contact and stared at his thighs "You know, I used to think that facing a life in this damn chair is the worst thing that could happen to me. Then I realized that having to face a life without Max is so much worse- and now, the uncertainty, and the responsibility for a baby…" He looked at Cindy. "I just don't think I could do this on my own. How am I supposed to raise a child all by myself? Me of all people!"  
  
"You ain't makin' a helluva lot of sense here," Cindy disagreed defiantly.  
  
"Look at me! Hope needs somebody who can keep up with her, somebody who can play catch with her, teach her how to play baseball, basketball, go camping, mountain climbing, all the fun stuff normal Daddies do…And now that Max is gone, she doesn't even have a Mom who could…"  
  
He couldn't finish his little speech because Cindy had jumped up and was hovering over him. "I don't wanna hear ya talk like that or I'll kick your skinny ass from here to the top of the Space Needle, aiight? First of all, you are a wonderful Dad, and second of all, Max – is – going – to – come – back!" She sank down again, refusing to look at him. "And now let's watch some good old Peter Jackson movie." She tossed the remote in his lap.  
  
"You know, you don't look half as scary wearing pyjama bottoms and baggy shirts," he grinned, and was rewarded with a cushion in his face. "Oomph."  
  
They sat together in companionable silence through the entire first movie, munching chips and drinking coke like teenagers. Logan felt himself relax. All of the sudden things didn't look that bleak anymore. Cindy probably was right and Max would be back before he knew. He loved her and trusted her. She would not put her life on the line if she could avoid it.  
  
Original Cindy tucked her feet under his leg. Logan frowned at her, watching the movement under the blanket intently, not quite sure what she was doing there.   
  
"Cold feet," she shrugged. "And you're nice and warm!" She grinned cheekily. Logan sniggered at her. Over the past few days they grew closer and he didn't feel awkward anymore. He began to appreciate her easy-going nature.   
  
*  
  
When the movie was over, Logan struggled to sit up straighter, and the sudden movement didn't agree with his legs. They apparently had settled for a calm night already.  
  
He didn't notice until Cindy jumped up in surprise, though. "What the hell was that?"  
  
"What?" He looked puzzled.  
  
"You just moved." There was a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Yes, to sit up," he said with raised eyebrows.  
  
"No, I mean, your legs just moved!" She looked down at the blanket still covering Logan's limbs. "They still do!"   
  
Logan sighed and pushed the blanket to the floor, frowning at his legs and trying to swing them over the side of the couch when the nasty spasm ran up his back. He hissed in pain. "Damn it," he grunted.  
  
"Logan?"  
  
"Spasms," he gasped in explanation while he tried to massage his back. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna stand up now," he said with a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Cindy felt helpless and that wasn't something she was used to.  
  
"Just my back." He leaned forward to stretch his back muscles and hoped by putting his weight on his thighs, he could stop the trembling. When that didn't work, he started to massage his right leg, as usually that was the one affected more.  
  
Cindy finally remembered her usual straight-out attitude. "Let me help." Without waiting for an answer she kneeled down on couch next o him and carefully started to massage his back, feeling the little spasms rippling underneath her fingers. She hoped she could offer him some relief.  
  
"Better?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"No big dealio," she smiled relieved.  
  
"Sorry about this." He couldn't help feeling a little self-conscious and embarrassed.  
  
"Don't be. I just didn't know…" She sensed his discomfort and stood up. "I'll go for little girls, and you can decide if you're up for another dose of Middle Earth adventures."  
  
"'K." He slowly sank back in the cushions, relieved that the spasms seemed to have subsided completely. His back would be a little sore tomorrow, but that was something he was used to.  
  
TBC…  
  
Okay, maybe Logan appears whiny again. I'm not able to change that, sorry guys!!! I'm not creative enough I guess.  
  
And in my defence: I had planned on ending this after "oomph", but OD made me write the spasms scene. And I kinda enjoyed it. But if he appears weak here, she is to be blamed!  
  
Hey this is Original D here - I just hacked into this file - so blame me if you don't like the spasm scene and I promise that I'll kick your ass!:-) – OD 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the feed-back. I really appreciate it!   
  
Disclaimer: Still the same.  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 6  
  
*  
  
It had taken Max some time to convince the other X-5s to follow the lead Logan had provided. "It's all we got. We can stay here and wait for a miracle, or we can jump at the one chance we've got right no. Of course it might be wrong, but we got nothin' to lose."  
  
Eventually Syl and Jondy had agreed and Krit was outnumbered. So they made their way up to Montana on their motorcycles that same night.  
  
**  
  
Logan woke up and stirred at the sounds coming from the kitchen. He smiled. Max and Hope were already having breakfast.   
  
He struggled to sit up and was surprised and slightly puzzled about finding himself on the couch in the living room instead of in his own comfy bed – and all of the sudden realization hit him, hard.  
  
That wasn't Max's voice in the kitchen. Max wasn't even there.  
  
He sighed and clumsily transferred to his wheelchair. His back felt sore and ached after the cramps and the night on the couch. But he was used to that, it wouldn't make much of a difference.  
  
Slowly he made his way to the kitchen and nodded his good mornings at Cindy and Bling who both tried to entertain his wide awake offspring.  
  
"Mornin'!" Without commenting on it, Cindy tossed a cup into his lap. "You fell asleep during the movie. I didn't want to wake you, you seemed to sleep peacefully."  
  
He nodded again, pouring himself a cup of coffee, frowning at his face mirrored in the silver pot. His hair was a mess and he looked still tired. His stubble a little longer than cute.  
  
"We thought about going out for a picnic, the sun's out for once," Bling tried carefully.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Have to stay here in case Max calls," he tried to sound casual, but failed miserably. To hide, he wheeled out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Bling handed the baby to Original Cindy and followed his friend to the office where Logan had busied himself with booting up various computers.  
  
"You can't do that to yourself," Bling stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Logan didn't even look up.  
  
"Damn it. I know you, you are about to build up those impenetrable walls around you again, like you always do when something happens you don't want to deal with. But you know what? This time it's not just about you anymore. You've got a little girl who needs you. She is already missing her Mom badly enough, and now she is about to lose her father, too."  
  
Logan leaned back in his chair, taking a deep breath with his eyes closed and running his hands over his face. He knew Bling was right, of course he did, but it wasn't that easy.  
  
And the therapist pushed on, feeling that he was getting to his friend, "You need to keep going, if not for you then at least for Hope. And now come on, take a shower, get dressed and we'll head out. Cindy and I both took the day off."  
  
"Okay," Logan agreed. "But I get to take my cell with me." He wheeled towards the bathroom but stopped in the doorway. Without turning around he said, "Thanks," and then disappeared.  
  
**  
  
Logan was glad he had let his friends talk him into the day in the park. At first he had been a little self-conscious. He hadn't been in public places without the exoskeleton lately. But he couldn't risk wearing it for an entire day, especially not after last night's spasms.  
  
Bling and Cindy helped to put him at ease and when he came home he felt a lot more relaxed and settled.  
  
Bling had offered to stay for the night, but he had gently refused. He had to make it alone- with Hope. The baby had been up almost all day long and fell asleep the moment he put her down.  
  
For a long time he just sat there, watching her sleep peacefully. "You look like an angel, just like your Mom does when she sleeps," he whispered lovingly. "I can't believe we created something as perfect as you."   
  
His musings were broken by the sound of the phone ringing in his office. He quickly backed up and left Hope alone.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered breathlessly. "Max?"  
  
"Sorry, it's just me," Cindy apologized. "I just wanted to let you know that I'll be over for breakfast if that's okay with you."  
  
"Sure," Logan answered, unable to hide his disappointment.  
  
"She's fine, trust me. And now get some sleep. See ya in the morning."  
  
"Good night." Logan put the phone back down and sighed. He wouldn't be able to sleep anyway, so instead he set the brakes of his wheelchair in front of the computer and started to work.  
  
Only minutes later he let out a whistle. Due to a lack of better ideas he had checked the police files for the license plate of the rented van. "Max, now you really need to call me…"  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
I'm sorry nothing happened, but I warned you, this ain't about action! I hope you still enjoyed reading it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Doesn't ever change.  
  
A/N: Just enjoy. I know that Logan might not be in character, but I've already written the story and now I don't want to have it on my computer and never post it. I promise that I'll try to get better the next time!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 7  
  
*  
  
The sound of the phone ringing woke him in the middle of the night. The last night he had hardly slept and he had spent the day continuing to stare at the phone, hoping for Max to call.  
  
In between he had tried to deal with his cranky daughter who seemed to miss Max more than ever before.  
  
Around midnight he had finally gotten her to fall asleep and he had decided to give in to his exhaustion and go to bed, too- well, Bling had made him, and he had also taken the baby with him to the guest bedroom so she wouldn't wake her Dad at night.  
  
Now Logan blindly groped for the phone and hoarsely answered, in his half asleep state not really thinking about what it all was about. "Yeah."  
  
"Logan, it's me."  
  
"Max!" He was wide awake immediately.  
  
"We're in that town now, well, town's an exaggeration. But we haven't found anything."  
  
"But I did. The guy didn't return the van in time, and the car rent agency informed the police. They eventually found the van a few miles across the Canadian border. I checked the address; it's a pretty isolated farmhouse- ideal to hide something, or someone."  
  
"Cool. Guess it might be a lead."  
  
"And it gets even better. I found out Sullivan's credit card number. He used it to buy a large array of medication. Relaxations, pain killers…you do the maths."  
  
She whistled.  
  
""Max, this might be totally wrong."  
  
"I know, but it's all we've got."  
  
"And even if it's right," he continued, "you can't tell what you are up against. What if it's a trap?" His voice cracked slightly and it almost broke Max's heart.   
  
She didn't have a good feeling about that either, but she needed to put him at ease. She couldn't stand the thought of him worrying. "I'll be careful, Logan. You two are the most important things in my life, and I won't risk losing this. Give Hope a kiss and tell her I'm gonna be back soon. I miss you guys."  
  
"I miss you too, so much."  
  
"I gotta blaze," and with that the connection was broken.  
  
Logan put the phone to his chest, holding it with both hands while he stared at the ceiling. So this was the night. He knew Max, they wouldn't waste any time.  
  
He sighed and prepared to transfer. He slowly wheeled to the guest bedroom, carefully he opened the door and saw Bling sleeping soundly, snoring slightly. He entered, stopped in front of Hope's bed, and carefully reached for her. She stirred but didn't wake up. He wheeled back to his bedroom, placed the baby on Max's side of the bed and then transferred back in and shoved his legs under the warm bedding. He moved Hope closer to him and the little girl immediately snuggled closer, sleeping with a slight smile playing around her soft, delicate lips.  
  
He took a deep breath and prayed for Max to stay safe.  
  
**  
  
Max felt incredibly exhausted, but a huge weight was taken from her shoulders. They had rescued Zack, it had been easier than they had expected. Apparently the two doctors had underestimated the capability of X5s to work together. Zack had found out that they had worked with X2 – and those never had developed a sense of community. They had been lone warriors, incapable of bonding, of building up relationships and of working with others to reach a goal. They hadn't expected other soldiers to come to help Zack.  
  
Why they hadn't known was beyond Zack and the others. Krit and Syl had not hesitated to punish the two doctors. Only two bullets had been wasted.  
  
Now they sat together in a run down motel room somewhere right behind the border to Canada.  
  
Max felt tired and slightly dizzy. Her head killed her and her stomach didn't seem to agree with the hamburger from earlier.   
  
God, Logan had spoiled her! Logan! He was probably worried to death, knowing that if his lead had been correct they had gone for it that very night.  
  
She carefully glanced up to see her sibling sitting or lying around lazily. The tension had fallen off from all of them. Zack sat backwards on a chair and had Jondy examine his bruises, abrasions, and cuts.  
  
The psychiatrist had made some lame attempts to brainwash him and the medical doctor had examined his DNA, apparently wanting to replicate it and create his clone.  
  
But Zack had had the impression that this whole plan had been very vague and that they had not thought it through.   
  
This was what he was telling his siblings when Max woke from her reveries. "But how did they find you in the first place?"  
  
Zack grunted. "Stupidity. For once I'd let my guards down. I was at a pub, had a few too many beers and tequilas, and that one guy wanted to fight me. I kicked his ass, but all of the sudden the entire pub went crazy and I had an iron bar stool connect with the back of my head. I passed out and when I woke up, I was at the hospital, my head stitched up – by our nice doctor Manticore." He shrugged. "He'd seen my barcode. That simple and stupid."  
  
"Logan had mentioned that…"  
  
"What the hell does your wheelchair guy have to do with that?" Zack interrupted furiously.  
  
Max took a deep breath, forcing herself to stay calm. "He was the one who found the lead, without him you'd still be trapped and who knows what they might have done. He helped save your sorry ass!"  
  
"Max, don't…" Jondy threw her a look, asking her not to lose control.  
  
Max took a deep breath, but refused to look at Zack. She was hurt by his continuous hate towards her boyfriend.  
  
"I still can't believe I have been that stupid," Zack admitted.  
  
"We all make mistakes, that's just human," Max offered before she stood up. "And now excuse me, I'm gonna call my mistake and tell him we are all okay."  
  
*  
  
TBC 


	8. Chapte 8

Disclaimer: Still the same. Don't own them, don't intend to steal them…and so on.  
  
A/N: Still no real action, sorry you guys!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 8  
  
*  
  
"Hi." Max smiled from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to hear his voice.  
  
"Max?" His voice sounded sleepy and heavy again.  
  
"Yep, that's me. Do you do anything else but sleep?"  
  
"Are you okay?" Now he had woken up and decided to ignore her last comment. Instead he sounded worried and tense.  
  
"We made it, Zack's fine and so are we. I'll be back by tomorrow evening I hope."  
  
"Thank God." A ton of bricks was falling off his heart. "You really had me worried."  
  
"Sorry." She felt really bad for having him put through all that- again.  
  
"Don't be. I'm just glad you are okay."  
  
"Listen, I have to go. Tell Hope I love her, and say hi to Bling and OC."  
  
"Sure. Be careful."  
  
"Haven't I always been? And now I'll let you sleep. See ya tomorrow."  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
"Luv ya, too. Bye." She hung up the phone and slowly walked back to the motel, a smile plastered on her face. It was amazing how attached she had grown to that guy. Of course she also loved her family and friends. And she would always have defined the feelings she had for her siblings as love- but with Logan and Hope, it was different. It ran so much deeper. Of course she enjoyed seeing her brothers and sisters, but she could just as well spend weeks or even months without seeing them and didn't worry too much about missing them. She hadn't seen Logan for a few days and it almost broke her heart. 'Damn, Lydecker would be real proud of me…'  
  
But she considered herself the luckiest person on earth. She, a genetically engineered killing machine had found her happiness in the arms of a guy, a mere mortal who couldn't even walk.  
  
**  
  
Zack glanced at her furiously the moments he entered. "You're not going back, are you?"  
  
Max raised her eyebrows, she was so sick of defending her choice over and over again, every time she saw Zack.  
  
And he didn't give up just yet. "He has the baby. She is safe with him. You just have to let go now, don't return and everybody will be safe."  
  
"You are never gonna get it, huh? This is my family, Zack. I will return a.s.a.p."   
  
She saw Zack's eyes blazing with something she had never seen there before. It scared her, for the first time he really seemed to lose it.   
  
"You won't!" he screamed. "We are your family! We have to stick together!" he attacked her with a force Max hadn't expected. She stumbled backwards and felt herself falling. A piercing pain cursed through her body when her head hit something hard. She tried to force her eyes open, but her vision was blurry, she could make out the faces of Syl and Zack before she faded into darkness.  
  
*  
  
Her head was killing her, groaning she put a hand against the back of it. The attempt to sit up was greeted with dizziness and the sudden urge to throw up, so she immediately sank back, trying to breathe slowly.  
  
"Hey, little sister." Syl smiled down at her.  
  
"What…?"   
  
"Relax." Syl's cool hand gently caressed her forehead. "You hit your head real bad. You were pretty out of it."  
  
"How long?" Max closed her eyes, the light hurt her head.  
  
"Quite some time, almost a whole day. Guess you just really needed some sleep."  
  
"Zack?"  
  
"He's out with Krit, and he's really sorry. He just lost it, he was still pretty drugged up and confused I guess."  
  
"Damn…" Max whispered. "Did you call Logan? He's waiting for me."  
  
"Max, don't…Logan can wait. You need some more rest."  
  
Max wanted to protest, but her head was still to fuzzy. She felt herself sliding off again. God, she was tired, and she was pretty sure it had nothing to do with the head wound. The only time she had felt like that was when…the tiredness, feeling sick…that all felt somehow familiar…she struggled to open her eyes again, but she couldn't. Well, she would have plenty of time for finishing this thought after she had slept an hour or two…  
  
**  
  
Logan sat at the huge window, staring at the streets below. The city was still sleeping and only a few cars passed by the building.  
  
He had waited for Max to return all night. He had put Hope down for the night, telling her that her Mom would be back when she woke up.  
  
Bling had settled down in the guest bedroom. He had checked on his friend shortly after midnight but had returned to bed after a short while.  
  
For the remainder of the night Logan had been by himself, and he had the weird feeling that something wasn't right.  
  
At first there had only been this slight uneasiness lurking somewhere in the pit of his stomach. But with every passing hour this feeling had become more distinct- and now he knew for sure that something had gone sideways.  
  
He just didn't know what to do about it. And feeling helpless wasn't exactly something he enjoyed.  
  
**  
  
When Max woke up again she was relieved to see that Jondy was the only one around. She woke her sister. "I'm gonna leave," she stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Max?" Jondy struggled to wake up more.  
  
"I need to go back, and I'm sick of fighting Zack over it. So tell the others I love them and all the best. I hope they are not gonna be too mad."  
  
Jondy nodded eventually. "I guess I won't be able to talk you out of it anyway. You sure you are okay to ride your bike?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, then take care little sister." The two girls embraced and then Max quickly packed her few belongings and set off on her motorbike.  
  
  
  
*  
  
After a few hours she stopped in a small town right off the Highway. She was starving, but before she looked for a diner she entered a pharmacist and stepped back out carrying a small plastic bag.  
  
In an old-fashioned diner she placed her order and then went to the ladies room.   
  
Nervously she glanced at the stick in her hand after waiting for three minutes with closed eyes. She gasped.  
  
TBC… 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters and I do not want to make money with this story.  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter. And again: no action, just fluff…Try to have fun though! And I'm grateful for every single review!  
  
**  
  
LIKE A BAD DREAM 9  
  
*  
  
Max ate her burger automatically, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She had not expected that to happen, or better: Logan hadn't.  
  
According to him they did not have to worry about birth control, because he couldn't…do it. Well, at least he wouldn't get her pregnant…Pregnant, wow.  
  
She had been through it before, but back then it had been part of an ordeal, a nightmare she hadn't known how she could escape from. It hadn't been anything like she had heard before, it had just been awful, knowing that she would probably give birth to a child under those circumstances, worrying about what her baby would have to go through.  
  
Maybe this time, it would really be different. Maybe she could even enjoy it. She wrinkled her nose, well, if morning sickness was more enjoyable in freedom…  
  
*  
  
The rest of the ride home went by without incidents. Secretly she threw looks over her shoulder from time to time, half expecting Zack racing after her, trying to stop her. But maybe he had finally accepted her decision. And she knew that he had just been confused, he'd been through hell and it was only human that he had freaked out…well, at least that was what she tried to tell herself. She loved her brother and knew that he wouldn't willingly hurt her.  
  
But she probably also would have to accept that he was more of a soldier than she was. He just couldn't relate to her. She sighed. He would always be her brother despite all their differences, and she was glad about it.  
  
Eventually she parked her bike in the garage next to Logan's Aztek and her heart skipped a beat the moment she saw the old car standing there. She was home!  
  
It was almost midnight and all she wanted was to lay down in Logan's arms and sleep.  
  
After an endless elevator ride she finally opened the door to the apartment. She knew where she would find her boyfriend. And she had been right. He sat at the large window, planning on spending another night looking down waiting for her to return.  
  
He looked so sad and tired.  
  
Swallowing hard, she sneaked closer. She was the one who had caused all this pain- again.  
  
But now, maybe, by embracing him she could also be the one to take it away from him. Her arms gently came around his strong chest from behind and she felt him tense immediately.   
  
But after only a short moment she felt him relax in her embrace and he slowly wrapped his arms around hers tightly, softly kissing her hand.  
  
"You're back," he whispered.  
  
"I promised, didn't I?" She kissed his cheek. "I missed you."  
  
"So did we." He finally let go and swivelled around to face her and to give her a real, passionate kiss. "You look tired," he stated, frowning.  
  
"So do you." She smiled gently. "Sorry it took me so long, but Zack…"  
  
"…didn't want you to go back."  
  
"Yeah, but I don't care about what he says."  
  
"Hope's sleeping already," Logan quickly changed the topic, not wanting to talk about Max's big brother.  
  
Together they made their way to the bedroom and Logan stopped next to Hope's sleeping form. Max sank down on his lap and gently caressed her daughter's hand with one finger. Unconsciously, Hope grabbed the finger and held hit tight, a smile on her face, even though she didn't wake up.  
  
Max watched the baby for a long moment before she spoke again. "You know, I always hated how you missed Hope's birth."  
  
"Yeah, believe me, so do I. But no use crying over spilled milk, right? It's more than enough to have you two here with me now." He couldn't quite figure out what she had meant with this. Her voice had sounded a little strange, but maybe he was just imagining things. Then his thoughts shifted to a conversation with Sam, and to what he had told him about his chances of having kids. Regret washed over him for a moment, and for that time he also was scared that Max would reject him because of that, because he couldn't give her another creature as perfect as the little girl in front of them. But he dismissed that thought quickly. Max had told him over and over again that it didn't matter to her, that she still loved him. But still, it was always in the back of his mind, he usually just managed to bury it deep beneath everything else.  
  
He almost missed Max's next word due to his thoughts.  
  
"The next time it's gonna be different, okay?"  
  
"Max, you don't know if there is gonna be a next time…" His voice cracked. "I…"  
  
She smiled at him as he blushed, unable to look at her. "Well, I think there is."  
  
"You can't know!" he said forcefully, his voice full of frustration.  
  
She leaned back from him so she could look at him and untangled her hand from Hope's tight grip to be able to put both of her hands on Logan's cheeks and make him look at her.  
  
"Logan, on my way home I bought a test." She grinned. "It was positive."  
  
Logan just stared at her, not quite understanding the meaning of her words.  
  
"We're gonna have another baby, Logan! You already did it!"  
  
When it finally sank in, a single tear formed in his eyes and he smiled at his dark angel, shaking his head.  
  
"I love you, Max."  
  
"And I love you, forever."  
  
THE END  
  
Maybe there is gonna be a sequel one day. I'm sorry if Logan wasn't quite in character, I tried to do my best.  
  
And those who complain could sit down and write their own fic (hint,hint:-) ) !!  
  
Take care!!!  
  
Peace-out. 


End file.
